Ferality Haydes
"My name is Wildcat the Bumblecat. You hurt my friend. Prepare to die." --Wildcat the Bumblecat Wildcat the Bumblecat is a character created by User:WildgirlN. I am open to criticism on this character. If you have constructive criticism to share, you may do so. However, I will not tolerate flaming. Basic Info Wildcat's real name is Maria. She calls herself Wildcat because she finds the name "Maria" too girly. She is fifteen years old. Her birthday is May 4th. She is female. Her alignment is Chaotic Good. She is a Bumblecat (3/4 Cat, 1/4 Bumblebee). Her father was a 1/2 Cat, 1/2 Bumblebee, and her mother was fully cat. She is often mislabeled as a "beecat", which annoys her greatly. She currently identifies as aromantic/asexual, which means that she feels no romantic or sexual attraction toward anyone of any gender. She does not have a voice actor. However, User:MissAquaAnime did a voice act for her here: Nicknames *"Wildcat" by almost everyone. *"Wild" by her friends. *"Kitty" by Shadow the Hedgehog *"Beecat" by some of her enemies. *"Freak" by random passerby who think she's weird Appearance Wildcat has a bit of a mis-matched appearance due to her hybrid species and the fact that she is a teenager and going through a lot of bodily changes. She has mostly brown, medium-length fur. Her belly pattern, the inside of her ears and her tail are black, with slightly longer fur. She has a white, fluffy muzzle. She has black, fluffy, very long hair. It appears to not have been trimmed or cut in a while. She has emerald-green eyes with long lashes, much to her disgust. She has a typical cat nose. She has long, retractable claws in both hands and feet; one of the perks of being mostly cat. She also has cat fangs. She has only two Bee attributes; bee wings and abnormally small size. She is 2', 4" tall, about a foot shorter than the average Mobian. She is also abnormally light, even for someone her height. She weighs 44 pounds. She has very slight curves, which is to be expected for someone her age. Personality Wildcat is generally fearless, sarcastic, aloof and tomboyish. She despises flirting, finding it ridiculous and completely pointless. She is also fiercely loyal to her friends, often valuing their lives over hers. She can be very egotistic, to the point of being too proud to call for help even if she needs it. She is (or at least acts) overconfident and perhaps trusts in her own abilities too much. She has called herself "Eggman's Ultimate Success"; more proof of her ego. She enjoys teasing people and making them upset because it makes her feel powerful. Even though she doesn't usually tease her friends, most of her friends are pretty tough people and can withstand her teasing. She does, however, have a softer side. People who earn her trust will learn that she's been deeply scarred by her past, and isn't really as fearless as she appears. She is extremely pyrophobic (afraid of fire). Even the mention of fire, or a picture of fire, can make her upset and scared. If she is near a controlled fire such as a candle, campfire, or torch, she will freak out and try to get away as soon as possible. If she is in or near a huge, uncontrolled fire such as a forest fire, she will become so afraid that she will freeze up and be unable to escape or move unless someone gets her away from the fire. Frankly, she's not very intelligent. Although she has a good grasp of some things, such as physics and computers, she's terrible at most school subjects. Religion Wildcat believes in some kind of creator of the world, but doesn't believe that he cares about her, considering all of the lousy things that have happened to her in her life. She casually refers to him as "God", but doesn't know much more about him than that. Likes *Fruit *Her friends *Flying around *Destroying robots *The color green Dislikes *People who hate hybrids (Wildcat: It's racist!) *Perverts *Inappropriate jokes *Fire *Water *People who intimidate her Quotes "My name is Wildcat the Bumblecat. You hurt my friend. Prepare to die." (Princess Bride reference) "I think romance messes with people's heads." "That's Bumblecat, not Beecat! Why can't anyone get my species right?" "Is that your answer to everything? Kissing?" "I act this way to survive, genius." "Sonic, I've never kissed anyone in my life. DUH." (After Sonic the Hedgehog was teasing her about her kissing Knuckles the Echidna) (Angry voice) "I'm not a freak!" "Meow-bzz." (Trying to come up with a good noise for cat-bee hybrids to make) Theme Songs Relatives Wildcat has only one surviving relative; Charmy Bee; her second cousin. Her parents died (or so she thinks) when she was three, after Dr. Eggman purposely knocked a house on top of them. She has no known siblings or other relatives. Non-Romantic Relationships Wildcat has two best friends; Saffy the Hedgehog, Samantha the Dragon-Cat. They are both on her team. Saffy the Hedgehog Saffy has been Wildcat's best friend since they were little kids. Despise their occasional arguments (usually about Saffy's boyfriend, Shadow the Hedgehog), they get along pretty well. They are on the same team; Team Strong. Samantha the Dragon-Cat Samantha is another of Wildcat's best friends. They met fairly recently, but became fast friends. They are on the same team; Team Strong. In addition, Wildcat is friends with the following characters: SJ the Hedgecat (FC) Although they are not related, Wildcat feels a protectiveness for SJ and tries to shield him from evil (which he does not appreciate). Charmy Bee Charmy is Wildcat's second cousin, and they are good friends. They enjoy flying around together. Future the Hedgehog (FC) Future and Wildcat are friends, despite their tendency to tease each other. Kaii the Shadow-Wolf (FC) Although Wildcat doesn't believe Kaii is evil, and respects the fact that Samantha is dating him, she is very nervous around him due to his ability to read emotions. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles and Wildcat are just friends. They don't see each other often since Knuckles is often busy defending his emerald. Wildcat thinks he's silly for spending his whole life guarding an inanimate object. She is rivals with the following characters: Rouge the Bat Wildcat thinks Rouge is just a stupid jewel thief, and Rouge finds Wildcat annoying. Sonic the Hedgehog Although Sonic and Wildcat can be friends, Wildcat does tend to get fed up with Sonic's carefree attitude. They're more like frienemies, fighting sometimes, working together other times. Cythan Algato Cythan and Wildcat aren't really rivals, per se, but they don't agree on much. Cythan thinks Wildcat is stupid; Wildcat thinks Cythan is stuck-up and overpowered. The only thing they agree on is their hatred of Elizabeth the Hedgehog (owned by Erin A. There, I credited, you can't kill me for using her FC now. >:)) She is enemies with the following characters: Shadow the Hedgehog Despite (or maybe because of) the fact that Shadow is dating Wildcat's best friend, Saffy, Shadow and Wildcat hate each other, to the point that they have attacked each other. Dr. Eggman Who likes Eggman? Certainly not Wildcat. Kato the Etherling (FC) Although Wildcat is sympathetic to Kato's split personality problem, she hates Yona's perverted nature and tends to stay away from both personalities. Nightshade the Bumblecat (Evil Wildcat) (FC) Naturally, Nightshade and Wildcat hate each other; being opposites. Romantic Relationships Wildcat currently identifies as aromantic/asexual. Therefore, she has had no mutual romantic relationships. Powers/Abilities For the first three years of her life, Wildcat had only one ability; to claw people with her claws. She was also extremely flexible, but didn't know it at the time. She had bee wings, but they were useless since the Cat part of her DNA made her too heavy to fly. After Dr. Eggman decided to use her as a test subject, Wildcat slowly gained more powers through the addition of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze's DNA. She did not know this, however, until Dr. Eggman pretended to give her powers (which she had all along) with a harmless burst of light. She discovered that she was faster, stronger and could actually fly. She also discovered her innate flexibility. She is somewhat of a Speed type. She is faster than most non-Speed types, but slower than most Speed types. Her stamina is also pretty bad, meaning she can only run at top speed for a minute or two. She is pretty powerful, but her main power is in her feet. Her arms are sort-of strong, but no stronger than a non-Power type with training. She identifies as a Power type. She can also fly, making her somewhat of a Fly type. However, her wings are extremely susceptible to damage, and she cannot fly easily while carrying a load other than herself. She is a bit of an acrobat, and tends to do handsprings and cartwheels as part of her fighting routine. However, she has not been professionally taught, and has a tendency to occasionally break her limbs (by accident, of course) during fights. She is (usually) very good with computers, making her a fairly good hacker. However, she is pretty stupid about other scholarly things. She struggles with reading, writing, art, social studies, history... etc. Also see "Other Forms" below, which may count as powers depending on your definition of "powers". Other Forms Good Forms: Wildcat has a couple of "good forms" that most Sonic Characters have. *Normal: Her regular form with regular abilities. *Super: Her super form, activated by the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Bad Forms: Due to being experimented on by Doctor Eggman, Wildcat has a host of emotion-powered forms. Because she's literally terrified of changing into one of her other forms, Wildcat tries to keep a tight rein on her emotions and not let herself change. *Hyper: When she gets angry, her eyes turn red, a shield of spikes appears and she begins relentlessly attacking whoever angered her. She can create and control spikes in this form. However, her form can easily get out of hand, and she has injured her friends by accident multiple times. She considers it a curse rather than a blessing. *Hypo: When she gets sad or afraid, her eyes turn blue and her powers become only half as effective. Instead, her healing rate goes up by 100 percent. She considers it a curse because it makes her weaker. *Inferno: When she gets extremely panicked, her eyes turn purple, and her entire body bursts into purple flame. She can create and control fire in this form, but, if she stays panicked long enough, the form will actually burn her to death, as she is not resistant to her own flame. If she dies in this form, a burst of purple flame will obliterate anything or anyone nearby. She considers it a curse because it can kill her and others. Trivia *Wildcat's original outfit was a green tunic with a white sash, green pants and green shoes with spikes and a vertical white stripe. After a while, she changed her outfit to a green V-neck, green flared pants and green platform shoes with retractable spikes. *Originally, Wildcat's name was Wildgirl, and she was a magical fairy-cat thing with a Chaos Emerald shard embedded in her skin. (And she was a Mary-Sue, I think. Ouch.) *Wildcat and Saffy used to be the same age, but since Saffy's creator wanted her to be sixteen, and Wildcat's creator wanted her to be fifteen, their ages were changed. *Wildcat hates the color pink, mainly because of its feminine associations. She also hates dresses and skirts, finding them very inefficient. *Wildcat hates the taste of meat, but since cats cannot survive without meat, she chokes down some every once in a while. *Wildcat purrs when she is happy, but she also purrs when she is in pain or upset to comfort herself. *She is the speed type of Team Strong. *Unlike a lot of first fan characters, Wildcat was never a recolor. She was, however, a pretty bad Mary Sue in her early years. (Ouch.) *Wildcat has a unique blood type due to some of her DNA being swapped out for foreign DNA. This means she can neither recieve nor give blood transfusions (except to and from her zone counterpart, Marty the Bumblecat). Fans Of This Character *wildgirlN (Why can't I be a fan of my own character?) *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth Haters Of This Character * Past (Going to rewrite soon) Gallery Wildcat Main Picture Background.png|Wildcat's main picture Wildcat with Plant Background.png|Wildcat's ID Photo (made by Ameera F.) 6.png|Wildcat Listening To Music (made with base) 15.png|Wildcat And A Chaos Emerald 30.png|Wildcat and Saffy (made with base) Hyper-Normal Wildcat.png|Hyper Form and Normal Form (made with base) 19.png|Wildcat in Sonic Riders (made with base) 7.png|Wildcat's Hypo Form (made with base) Team strong colored in.png|Saffy, Wild, and Sam by ohioruth (base used) Wildcat in Summer.png|Summer Wildcat Wildcat Icon.png|Wildcat icon thingy Wildcat with Ponytail.png|Wildcat Flying (with weird eye shape?) Wildcat 1 (Wordmark).png|Wildcat drawn with colored pencils Baby Wildcat 1.png|Baby Wildcat Wildcat's Reference Sheet.png|Wildcat's (awesome) Reference Sheet (made by MissAquaAnime, THANK YOU! :D) Samantha and Wildcat.PNG|Samantha and Wildcat (don't ask about the dresses, it was a base!) made by ohioruth Wildcat.jpg|Wildcat by PrincessElizabeth115 Wild.png|Lineless By MissAquaAnime happy_valentines_day_by_sharletthecat-d8i0fow.png|Blue hugging Wildcat by SharletTheCat on dA Wildcat Meowbzz.png|Wildcat "Meow-bzz" (By MinecraftFan11onScratch with an Base maded by Crazzy-Glazi of Deviantart) Category:Other Category:Bumblecats Category:Female Category:Good Category:Physic Powers Category:Cats Category:Bumblebees Category:Hybrids Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:WildgirlN